


Spade

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Seamus likes to call things what they are. Prompt: 050 Spade





	Spade

“So, what’s your point?” Dean asked, shifting under the blankets. “Like, what is it that you’re getting at, Irish?”

“I dunno. I just... I think that it’s time that we’re using some better terminology, is all,” he shrugged. 

“Like what?” Dean asked, turning on his side so that he could face Seamus better. “And why?”

“Because calling you my best friend sounds ridiculously stupid, and calling you my lover makes me feel like a character from an Oscar Wilde play.”

“Heh. ‘Lover,’” Dean snickered. “Do you ever actually say that?”

“I do when I’m failing to find another word,” Seamus shrugged. “Like, don’t you think it’s time that we just called a spade a spade, here?”

“So what? Boyfriend? Is that what you wanted? Because I don’t give a fuck what you call it, Shay. Boyfriend is fine with me.” 

“Oh. Well... Yeah. That’s what I... Yeah.” Seamus grinned. “I just... I dunno. It seemed like a strange word to pull out without checking.”

Dean nodded. He could see that. 

“Well, I am 100% okay with it. But, just to be sure, I think that you should come closer so that we can seal the arrangement with boyfriend-type kissing.”

“Only kissing?” Seamus raised an eyebrow, but moved closer to Dean. 

“Well, you’re the one who didn’t like saying ‘lover’,” Dean snickered.


End file.
